The present disclosure relates generally to laminate structures for forming packaging for products, and more particularly to laminate structures having a continuous film layer for providing a hermetic seal in an unopened package while also having an easy open/reclose functionality.
Flexible film-based materials are commonly employed for constructing packages for products that are perishable, such as pharmaceutical and food products that must be protected against oxygen exposure and kept from either drying out (in the case of moist products such as cheese, or wet wipes) or from picking up moisture from the outside environment (in the case of dry products such as crackers or cookies). If the product is of the type that will be used little by little over time, then it may be desirable to provide a way to reclose the package after it is opened for the first time. Various configurations of film-based laminates and packages that are reclosable have been developed. Further improvements in such laminates and packages are desired.